Summertime Sadness
by daniel-gillies-manpurse
Summary: " They barely knew each other, but he felt something he never felt before" The epic tragedy. A collection of oneshots, some crack, some tragedy and some pure fluff!


BORN TO DIE:

You and I, we were born to die.

He was a thousand years old, and he had seen a thousand birthdays. He had conversed with most intelligent women the world had to offer, danced with the most graceful, and shared his bed with the most beautiful, fought alongside the most courageous and idiotic.

But that was nothing compared to this broken angel who sat beside him.

They barely knew each other, but he felt something he never felt before, and if they had met centuries before he would have courted her, but it was the modern age and she wasn't scared of him, but rather what she _felt _for him. She was his only weakness, and he was hers.

By some wonder, she fell in love with him. He showed her the world, and all its beauty, and how belittling the wonder they held was when she was standing next to them, and she would laugh and shrug him off and tilt her head away to hide the blush that crawled across her skin and the glint of flattery in her eyes.

It was another full moon, one of many he had seen, and she was furiously gyrating him because his werewolf side tried to claw itself out of him, and in his anger he revealed his intention of breaking the curse, and therefore murdering his lovers best friend. She said things she didn't mean, and he said things much worse, and she jumped from her chair with watery eyes that no longer gleamed with flattery but with hurt, and he jumped up from his chair too, throwing his sketch book to the floor, and for a few precious moments, they just stared into each other's eyes. They were so close, to forgiving and forgetting, so close to falling into each other's arms with murmured apologies and kisses on their lips, when a single wolf howl cut through the air, and their anger returned.

She ran to his car, grabbing the keys on the way, and speeding off into the distance, and he didn't follow her.

_Oh, how he regretted that he didn't follow her._

She sped down the freeway, out of Virgina and Mystic Falls, unsure of where she was going or _what _she was doing.

In front of her path, a large mongrel leapt out in front of her, and she slammed on the breaks, her head smashing against the windscreen as she lunged forward in her seat. Another howl, and she was impeccably still as the huge dirty brown wolf with a blood stained muzzle sniffed her face, tears streaming down her face.

Bang.

A single shot was fired, and the wolf darted into the distance.

Klaus.

All earlier arguments forgotten, she leapt from the broken wreckage of the car, struggling a little with drowsiness, when a sharp stinging pain echoed through the back of her neck.

"Daddy?" She mumbled drowsily.

Her screams shook the old Lockwood cave, and the sunlight burnt her skin as if someone was massaging her bare back with a curling iron, and her fingers curled in on themselves in pain.

In the shadows, she made out the shape of a long, skinny women with messy brunette hair and a denim skirt with cowboy boots, smiling at her.

"Make sure he knows we've got her."

Bill says to the woman, and she bounces over to him and pecks him on the cheek.

Carline pauses.

"What?"

The woman crouches in front of her and smiles with strangely animalistic teeth.

"Hey lil sis. "

She holds her hand out as if she wants to shake Caroline's , but then she mock pouts when she see's Caroline's shackled hands, and instead runs her sharp, claw like finger nails down her step sisters burnt back.

When Caroline screams in agony, she throws her head back and laughs, and sways out of the room.

Two sharp knocks on the Mikaelson Manor and she masks her entertained face into one of boredom.

A frazzled man with a little stubble and a few tell tale wrinkles from a few sleepless nights whips open the door, and doesn't even try to hide his disappointment.

She steps through the door as if the house is hers, admiring it distastefully before turning back to him, and she smirks over her shoulder and he throws her threw the wall.

"Nice to see you, too."

"Who do you think you are, to walk into my house, uninvited, as if you own it?"

She lifts one leg up and lies back leisurely from her place where he threw her, (like she learnt from Katherine) and smirks at him.

"I'm a friend of Caroline's."

He stops tensing his jaw and slams his fist through her chest.

"Then how come I've never met you."

"Let me rephrase that, I know where Caroline is, and if you kill me you will never know where she is."

He follows her when she beckons him, and she takes him to the caves. He can hear her, her tortured screams, and he rushes to her, distracted, when the eldest Salvatore, the Lockwood boy, and Katherine grab him roughly, directing a white oak stake above his heart.

"NO!" She screams, but the woman he almost killed holds her back easily, and an old man he recognises from her photo album holds her back.

"This is for your own good."

"Caroline," Stefan appears from out of the shadows and she struggles against the woman even more, trying to get to Stefan in the hope he'll help her, but something in his eyes tells her she won't.

She bucks wildly against Hayley, screaming Klaus's name, and then her mouth drops open in a gasp as he feels a sharp wooden pain in his heart, he looks down, shocked, and she finally kicks free and catches him before he falls.

"NO!" she cries, cradling her head against his chest.

His skin turns a horrid, greying colour, and his skin begins to crack, and inside of her, something breaks.

His fingers move up to her face in a slow, childlike manner, and they stroke her face lovingly.

"Caroline." He murmurs before his eyes close of their own accord.

"I'm sorry, Klaus, I'm sorry." She cries and she cries, and her father leaves eventually, spitting at her that she can't be fixed. Hayley leaves with him with a sneer on her face.

A few hours later, Elena rushes down, and tries to pull her away and she snarls at her.

"This is all your stupid fault, Elena!" She spits.

"I was trying to help!"

"I loved him!" She snarls at Elena.

Katherine laughs at her antics and tells her that he didn't love her back.

Stefan leaves with Elena burrowed into his shoulder, as if it was _her _that had been tortured, _her _who's best friends had killed her boyfriend, soaking up all the sympathy she could get. Damon watched them then, and in a rare, epiphany moment of the little humanity inside him, he crouched beside her.

"Just you and me now, Blondie."

She shook his arm from her shoulder and he sighs.

"Can you... can you... Kol and Elijah and Rebekah."

He nods, understanding. In his hands, she see's he's hiding something behind his back.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Night, Blondie."

He stakes her through the heart, yet she feels nothing.

When the Mikaelson's find out, they extract their revenge on Katherine, Stefan, Elena, Hayley and Bill. Damon was no where to be find.


End file.
